With the continuous development of display technology, flexible display technology has received more and more attention, so higher requirements have been put forward on the display performance of the flexible display panel.
A conventional flexible display panel may include a flexible base layer, a supporting body and a supporting layer. The flexible base layer may be bent, and the bending portion is supported by the supporting body.
However, since the supporting body has assembly errors with respect to the supporting layer, the supporting body is easily offset from the supporting layer, so that a portion of the supporting portion does not contact with the bending portion of the flexible base layer, resulting in that the bending portion of the flexible base layer cannot be reliably supported. Therefore, such a structure may cause the bending portion of the flexible base layer to be dangled, resulting in unsatisfactory supporting effect with respect to the flexible base layer.